Beauty and the Man Behind the Beast
by Roza Anne
Summary: An Unfortunate Accident take away eleven year old Tonks memories of Lupin. Now, years later Lupin must restore those memories. Can Lupin look past the monster that he considers himself. Can Tonks help him see the man that he truly is. Please Review
1. Prologue

**Hello fans of Lupin and Tonks. **

**So just so everyone knows, Lupin and Tonks don't die in this Fanfic, They shouldn't have died in the book either but they did(though I deny it.) The story starts, in the prologue, with Tonks's first year at Hogwarts and Lupin's last then we get into the real story.**

**Be sure to Rate and review, and don't be shy to give me ideas for the story but keep all mean comments to yourself.**

**Now on with the story**

**Prologue-**

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the hospital wing on the bed. Recovering from a werewolf attack took far to long in her opinion. This had only been her first year at Hogwarts. This is how her first year ended. She looked at the bandages on her arm and hand, cut and gashes were underneath them. She looked and the bandage on her face through the mirror, claw marks were hidden under it. She felt the bump on her head under her purple hair, from being flung into a rock. She stood up and walked to the door way. She saw a tall figure coming her way she ran back over to the bed knowing full well she would be yelled at unless she was in it.

Remus Lupin walked into the hospital wing and over to Tonks. Her hair turned red when she saw him, she looked at him with fear coated grey eyes. Her small body covered now with wounds that tormented him with guilt. He told her not to follow him last night but she did, and she had paid for it, but that still didn't take away his guilt.

"Nymphadora-" he said before he was cut off.

"I've said a thousand times don't call me that." she said. She looked up at him. He was about a foot taller then her and his brown hair hung in his face, he had a couple of scars from transforming and his amber eyes stared at the now bandaged hand, arm, and face.

"Very well Tonks, It's my fault you are in here. I told you not to follow but you did, and now you are here" He said now looking at the ground

"Well then it's my fault. I should have listened" she said

"You should just forget about me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause I'm dangerous."

"You're not dangerous."

"Yes I am!"

"Remus"

"Forget about me"

"I can't forget about you Remus. You're my best friend. You"re my only friend. I don't want to lose my only friend"

"Then I'll make you forget"

He took out his wand. He had been good in make people forget they saw him transform, he had almost perfected the art. He thought of what he wanted her to forget, that was the first step, then he pointed his wand at her. Her eyes pleaded with him to stop this. He cast the memory charm on her, taking away all memory of him, but he made a mistake. When she passed out her ran off. He realized only then that he had not completely taken away the memories. If he touched her bare skin to his she would remember everything. He just had to avoid her and she would never know. He didn't realize that this wouldn't be that last he saw of her.

**So what do you think so far. Pretty good right? Let me know. This chapter was short I I know but I Promise the others will be longer.**

**BTW- the whole he can touch her thing is not meant to be dirty or anything, he could touch her hand or her wrist but I know some will think something something else so be on the look out for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Order

**I'm so sorry everyone. I got my ages mixed up. Well here is how it works now, Lupin was going through student teaching. You know like when someone studies to be a teacher they have to go through a year of student teaching. That is why Lupin was at Hogwarts. I'm making it they have to go through that in my story. That clears that up now. **

**Sorry for the confusion.**

**Chapter 1-**

13 years later

Nymphadora Tonks walked into 12 GrimmauldPlace at precisely 7 o' clock. The front hall was silent and dark. Taking out her wand, she walk forward only to be tripped by a umbrella rack. Cursing herself fro being such a clutz she tried to get up. The painting of Mrs. Black began screeching at her, while trying to silence it she felt strong hands pull her from the floor, while another voice silenced the painting. Looking up she saw two men, one she recognized to be her cousin, Sirius Black, the other she didn't recognize. The stranger helped her up as Sirius silenced the painting.

"Well Remus, I told you my cousin was foul bit clumsy." Sirius said to the stranger

"I see you were correct." Remus said in response

Remus looked down at the women he was helping to her feet. He then realized who it was. He let go o her arm and backed up.

"It's you." He said as light as a breath.

"Excuse me?" Tonks responded

"Yes Remus this is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius said

"I've told you a thousand times don't call me Nymphadora, Sirius." Tonks said, annoyed at her cousin

"Well what are you going to do about it." Sirius batted her

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do." She said taking out her wand. At the same time Sirius took out his and they faced off. Circling each other waiting for an opening. Finally Tonks knocked Sirius wand out of his hand and pinned him to the wall, wand close to his face.

"Good, Mad-Eye taught you well." Sirius said laughing

Remus, still stunned at seeing Tonks after 13 years, watched as the two playfully fought each other like siblings. This was the girl he hoped he would never see again, especially after having to wile her memory of him. It was the last person who wanted to be here but he couldn't stop them from letting her join the Order.

"So Remus is it? For some reason I feel like I know you somehow. But I have no memory of ever meeting you. Unfortunately many of my memories from childhood are missing. Maybe it has something to do with that werewolf attack when I was 11years old" Tonks said to Lupin

"Werewolf attack?" Lupin asked shuttering at his memories of the attack

"Yea, in my first year at Hogwarts I was attacked by a werewolf in the Forbidden Forest. It was my fault for going in there, but anyway the werewolf scratched me up a bit and threw me into a rock. It left me alone when I stopped moving."

"Did you know the werewolf?"

"I don't remember. I hit my head pretty good, so I hardly remember the attack."

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Thank you but it was a long time ago."

They continued to talk as they walked in the meeting. Afterward Sirius offered for Tonks to stay at his house. She took the offer only cause her parents had been hounding her about getting her own she slept lupin came to visit her. He looked at the scars that remained from the attack. As she stared them he remembered the day her met her

~_13 years ago_~

_Remus Lupin sat his desk watching the students as they worked. He would been studying under professor McGonagall this term. As he sat reviewing lesson plays McGonagall had made for him to teach he noticed a girl around eleven sitting by herself.`Her bubble-gum pink hair stuck out of the crowd and her grey eyes looked sad. Some other children were pointing and giggling at her. One of them threw something at her that must have hurt, he couldn't quite make out what it was though. It hit her right by her eye. It left a small cut, and she started to cry. Not loud but he could hear he softly sniffling. McGonagall took over the class so he could check on her. He walked up to her table and she didn't even look up at him. He bend down so He could be at her level._

"_What's your name." He asked_

"_Nymphadora Tonks" she said_

"_Do you know why they kids are being mean to you."_

"_No."_

_Remus gently brushed his hand over the cut._

"_Do you want me to take you to get that cleaned up" he asked her. She just nodded her head._

_They went to the hospital wing. The nurse let Remus take care of her himself. She sat looking everywhere but he face. _

"_Why do the other kids make fun of you." He asked_

"_Cause my hair can change color. I can a my appearance at will."_

"_You a metamorphmagus?"_

"_That's what they told me. It's not something I can get rid of. I'm stuck like this" She started to cry again._

"_I understand."_

"_You do?"_

"_Yes, I transform into a dog, and when was your age I would turn into a dog in the middle of class. Imagine how embarrassed I was."_

_She started laughing and was smiling after that. Remus couldn't help but think she was the cutest thing ever._

"_So when we get back to class, do you want to sit at my desk with me." He asked her._

"_Yea" she said and they walked back to her class, and she held his hand the entire time._

_~Present~_

Lupin could still feel her small hand in his as they walked back to the class room. He never thought that things would end so bad.

In an effort not to wake her he walked out of her room and to his where he lest sleep taking him to restless dreams.


	3. Chapter 2  Nightmares

**Chapter 2-**

_Tonks was running through the forest, the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know what she was running from, just that she had to run. She looked over her shoulder to see a creature following her. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wasn't stopping to find out. She ran behind a boulder and tried to keep quiet. She then realized she had gone back to being eleven years old. Suddenly the monster came up from behind, she now recognized it to be a werewolf. She went to run but it got a hold of her and she screamed as it hit her..._

Tonks jolted awake in a cold sweat from the horror and the dream. She got up and walked down stairs

_Remus hid behind trees he knew someone was looking for him and he needed to avoid seeing them at all cost. When he tried to move, he heard his name called and turned to see an eleven year old Tonks staring at him, he closed his eyes. When he opened them Tonks lay ravaged on the ground. He want to scream. He had hurt her again._

Remus jolted awake. He hadn't thought of that day since it happened. Now that Tonks was back it was all he though about. He walked down stairs to find Tonks in the kitchen alone. He contemplated going in the study by himself but when he looked at her, she seemed afraid. Her skin was paler then normal and her hair wasn't it's usual shade of pink, it was purple, which meant she had been frightened by something. Against his better judgment he grabbed a blanket from the nearest closet and walked into the kitchen. He walked up behind her and draped the blanket over her shoulders. Tonks jumped at the feeling of another presence in the room.

"Jumpy?" Remus asked her

"Sorry you gave me a fright." She responded

"Are you alright?"

"Yea"

He knew she was lying, tears were running down her face.

" Bad dream." He asked

She just nodded, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Want some tea?"

She nodded pressing her lips together in an effort to stop herself from making noise. Remus worked as quickly as he could and when he was finished her brought her a mug and got one for himself.

"It was a bout the attack." She said finally her voice shaky like she was refusing to cry

"The one from when you were at Hogwarts?"

"I can see it so clearly. I don't even know why I was in the forest that night."

"You don't remember?"

"No, my memories if that year are so scattered I couldn't tell you if I wanted to."

"It's been thirteen year."

"It could take even longer."

"What would help is if I knew who attacked me. Every single time I see a werewolf I have to wonder if it was them."

"It'll pass."

"I know I just.."

She couldn't even continue. The sobs finally took over her. Remus got up and put his arm around her , making sure the blanket was between his arm and her back. She turned to the touch and began crying on his shirt. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until Sirius walked in.

"What did you do to my cousin to make her cry Remus?"

"Nothing, bad dream is all." Remus answered

"Aww that is so cute. Moony to the rescue, like always." Said Sirius with a grin on his face

"Shut up" Remus said giving him a shove

"Nymphadora why don't you go back to sleep."

"I told you don't call me that." Tonks said lifting head off Remus's chest

"You probably should go back to sleep" Remus said to her.

"I have a weird request. Can you carry me. I can't feel my legs"

Remus smiled ans picked her up. Thank goodness she was wearing pajama pants and not shorts, because that would have been disastrous. He took her up stairs and laid her in her bed. He went to leave and she stopped him

"Wait can you stay just till I go to sleep." she asked

Remus turned and sat on the couch in her room. She fell asleep fairly quickly. Remus didn't leave though he laid on the couch and fell asleep himself


	4. Chapter 3 Familiar faces

**Sorry for the extremely long wait!**

**So my friend Guin Parris is making a story about Sirius and an outside character**

**The stories are linked so I will start mentioning her character.**

**The character's name is Cassiopeia and Tonks calls her Aunt Cassie **

**And Cassie has a son by Sirius named Remus James Black, but Tonks calls him SJ because he looks like a miniture Sirius.**

Chapter 3

Remus woke to the warmth of the sun on his face. His muscles were sore for some reason. It was then he remembered he had slept in Tonks's room. He turned to find her bed empty and made and the window curtains open. He go up and walked into the kitchen and found Sirius talking, standing behind a women who he recognized but couldn't remember her name. His had her arms around her waist and they were talking to someone but he couldn't see who.

"It's great to see you Aunt Cassie." Tonks said.

_So Tonks came down here _He thought. He entered the room and sure enough Tonks was standing next to the cabinet. Her hair was the shade of pink as the day in McGonagall's class. Noticing his presence Tonks turned to find Remus standing in the door way.

"Oh Remus I didn't know you were up. Sorry I slipped out this morning. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you." She said with a smile

"Oh you woke up alright. Brought me out of a deep sleep with your screaming. Cassie had just gotten in and she came running up. She thought someone was being murdered." Sirius said

" I do wonder Remus, how did you sleep through that." The woman, who's name was Cassie said.

"I have no idea." Remus said running his fingers through his hair.

"It's alright, really. Remus already was out of his element because I asked him to stay in the room with me. That dream I had was terrible, though. I don't know why I'm having these nightmares again. Last time I had them it was because I had an unfortunate run in with a certain Fenrir Greyback. That wasn't the most enjoyable experience." Tonks said smiling. Just then a small voice from the hall called back Remus's attention. He turned to find a small boy about 2 years old behind him. The small boy looked like a tiny version of Sirius. The boy walked by him and over to Tonks raising his arms as to say "pick me up"

"Wotcher SJ. I really missed you. You got so big. If I remember, last I saw you, you were just a baby." Tonks said picking up the small boy.

"Can we go play now?" The samll child asked

"Oh not now SJ. I have to help clean and reorganize the library." Tonks said. At that the boy began crying. "Do you want to help me." Tonks started laughing

"Yay." the boy said clapping his hand

Tonks walked toward Remus carrying the small child.

"Excuse me Remus, I have to get started or Molly will have my head." Tonks said

"My name is Remus." The little boy said.

"That's right SJ. Well so is his."

"That's funny"

Tonks walked off to the library with Little Remus. Remus watched her as she turned back and smiled at him and walked into the room. Sirius approached his old friend, holding Cassie's hand.

"She looks cute carrying a child, doesn't she?" He said

"Who does" Remus said turning around

"Come on Moony. You can't tell me you weren't just watching her walk down the hall with SJ."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh don't tease him Sirius. It's bad enough he has to live with the curse of being a werewolf. He doesn't need you constantly harassing him." Cassie said.

"Oh alright, but only cause you asked." Sirius said turning around and pulling Cassie closer to him.

"Can you two possibly wait until I'm out of the room to do that." Remus said and walked out. He considered going to the study but something drew him to the library. As he walked through the door way, he saw Tonks taking books down and putting them in order while Little Remus dusted them off, badly at that. When Tonks looked up and saw Remus in the door way She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Do you enjoy frightening me? That the second time you scare since I've been here." She said laughing. Little Remus looked up from the book he was dusting.

"Sorry Nymphadora. I don't do it intentionally." Remus said

"Please don't call me that. I hate that name."

"Well what do I call you then."

"You could call me Tonks. Almost everyone calls me that, or you call me Dora. That's what my dad calls me."

"I think I'll stick with Tonks. So is this child actually Sirius's"

"How could you tell. He looks like him doesn't he. That's why I call him SJ, as in Sirius Jr. I don't know why she didn't name him that."

"Who?"

"Oh Cassiopeia, his mum. Did you not know that."

"No actually I forgot he even had a son. He's my best friend and I forgot that detail."

"It's alright. Actually I can never SJ. I helped deliver him."

"**You **did. How? Why?"

"She was in Azkaban with Sirius. She helped him escape. She is an animagus too. She came to me for help. I had been subbing for a teacher at Hogwarts. I hid her for as long as I could but the night Sirius came on to campus to get her and to find Peter Pettigrew, she slipped out of my sight long enough for Snape to find her. He accused the teacher I was subbing for of hiding her. I felt bad, it's wasn't him hiding her. It was me. I went to try and get her back when I heard a familiar howl. A werewolf was on campus, one I suspect was the one who attacked me. He fought with Sirius. Seeing that forced Cassie into premature labor. I had to help Snape deliver SJ. I also told him it was me who let her and Sirius on campus. I didn't even know who I was protecting but I still took the fall. Dumbledore actually gave me a pardon for helping her. I was never charged with the crime."

"You protected a teacher you didn't even know."

"Yes, what can I say. I'm a good person"

"Then maybe I should tell you it was me you were protecting."

"You taught at Hogwarts?"

"Defense against the Dark Art."

Tonks laughed "Really, so it was you I was subbing for."

"You were the one who gave Draco the detention."

"I did actually. He offended me."

"His father never let that go."

"Sorry."

There was a long moment of silence. Remus spoke first

" How about I help you."

" That's kind of you. Thank you."

The two had the library reorganize in less then an hour. After they were done Tonks had to leave for work. Remus sat in the library, remembering the year he spent with her and Hogwarts and oddly enough a little girl from long ago. One who he spend a good amount of time with growing up.


	5. Chapter 4 Night life

**I'm trying to update as much as I can right now. **

**Anyway So who is the little girl Remus knew?**

Chapter 4

Tonks walked through the door of 12 Grimmauld place only to trip on the umbrella rack again.

"Bloody hell." she muttered as she tried to push the rack off of her chest. At that moment Mrs. Black decided to wake up and scream at her.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! You defile my house!.. YOU! HOW **DARE **YOU ENTER MY HOUSE! YOU SPAWN OF MY NIECE AND THAT ABOMINATION OF A HUSBAND! GET OUT YOU INSE-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" A familiar voice said from the stairs. A spell was sent to silence to loud painting. Tonks struggled to get out from under the abstract piece of furniture. Before she could say anything a strong pair of hands pulled her from the ground.

"I guess she really doesn't like you" Remus's voice said. Tonks turned her head to see him.

"No she doesn't. Actually she doesn't like my mother. No that's not right she does in with my mother did. My father was a Muggle born so that would make me half blood. What does it matter to me I am what I am."

"That's a good philosophy to live by. I'll have to remember that one." Remus said with a smile.

"So how is things been since I've been away. Any trouble today I knew Sirius can be a handful." Tonks said walking down the hallway. She took off her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door.

"Things have actually been quiet. That little boy has been looking for you all day though. I haven't the faintest idea where he went to. I haven't seen him in a few hours." Remus said looking around again.

"Oh you only need to know how to call him. Watch" Tonks said crouching down on the ground "here Kitty Kitty Kitty"

Remus looked down the hall was a little cat ran out from the library. The kitten ran straight to Tonks and begin meowing at her.

" Wotcher SJ. I can't exactly talk to you if you're cat. Turn back into a little boy." Tonks said laughing.

The kitten changed into the little boy from earlier. He hugged Tonks, who stood up picking him up as she did.

"We having fun playing hide and seek. Were you playing with Remus?"

"My name is Remus." The little boy said to her laughing.

"Yeah I know your name is Remus. So is his. Isn't that funny?"

"It is funny. Can we go play now Aunt Tonks?"

"No, sorry. I have to go to work again. Maybe tomorrow."

"Awwww. What are you always at work? It's boring playing by myself and mommy and daddy never have time."

"I'll have time tomorrow I promise. I don't have to go work in the evening. So you and me can go to the park tomorrow, But for now I got to get ready."

Tonks put SJ down and walked upstairs. Remus followed confused. She walked into her room again and shut the door, leaving him in the hall.

"You're going out again?" He asked through the door.

"Yes, my band is playing tonight at a club in London. Arella said she's bringing her cousin Adrienne. She's visiting from France, which is odd cause from what I could gather Adrienne goes to Hogwarts." Tonks said through the door.

"How is that odd. Hogwarts is an excellent school."

"Well isn't there a wizarding school in France?"

"Yes."

"Well it's odd cause she could just go there instead of traveling all the way to Hogwarts"

"Maybe she knows someone who goes to Hogwarts and wanted to got to school with them"

"That's true"

The door opened and Tonks walked out. She had changed from her ministry outfit to a white collared button up shirt with ruffled cap sleeves, a black ruffled layer mini skirt, black ripped thigh high stockings and her usual black worn out combat boots. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black color. It had lines of pink, purple and blue running through it. Remus stood speechless at the difference in her appearance as she had pink hair just a few minutes ago.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" he said

"I told you I'm going to a club." She said walking passed him.

"Aren't you a little young to be going to a club?"

"I'm 22 years old"

"Oh".

"You can come if you want"

"Why would I come?"

"To see my band play"

Remus considered it then sighed.

"Alright. I'll come"

Then smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Great!"

They walked down the stairs and Tonks leaned her head in the kitchen.

"Aunt Cassie, Remus and I will be back later. We're going to the club. My band is playing in London tonight.

"Nymphie for the last time you are not taking my son to a club with you." Cassie yelled from in the kitchen.

"When will you learn Cassie then when I mean your son I will say SJ. Lupin's name is Remus too. I'm taking him with me not your son."

"Oh right. Well have fun then"

With that Remus and Tonks left for London. When they got to the club Tonks got Remus past the front and told him to wait there. She then returned with two other women. One looked to be about Tonks's age. She had Long Dark brown hair that was braided down her back, fair skin, light blue eyes, and was about Tonks's height. The other had long bleach blonde hair cascading down her back like a water fall, ocean blue eyes and pale skin.

"Remus this is Arella Richards She is one of my guitarist. She is also my best friend." tonks said gesturing to the older one.

"Ahh so you're the Remus she told me about 2 years ago." Arella said smiling

"Oh yea that's right. He taught at Hogwarts. Sorry Remus, I completely forgot." Tonks laughed at herself

"It's fine. It's a pleasure to meet you Arella."

"Same here. Oh and this is my cousin Adrienne."

"Oh hello Adrienne" Tonks said then covered her mouth. "Oh, I did that and I didn't even ask if you speak English."

"No it's alright. I may live in France but I do speak English." Adrienne spoke with a mix accent that one could place.

"Oh good"

Tonks went to say something to Remus when a pair of arms pulled her back.

"Hey you were suppose to be here an hour ago." a voice said from behind her

"Sorry, I got held up at work." she said with a smile. She turned to find Jason behind her. Jason was slightly shorter then Remus with sandy blonde hair, blue green eyes, and a strong muscular build.

"Well you're just lucky we're in public, otherwise you would be punished." He said with a smile.

"Well We wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. We have a performance tonight" Tonks said an kissed him. Remus growled a little then tried to regain his composure realizing that it was inappropriate for him to do that. He hoped no one noticed his lapse in composure.

"Did you hear growling just now?" Arella said.

"No" Remus said sharply

"Oh...Okay?"

Tonks and her band members played all night till the club closed. Tonks kissed Jason goodbye and her and Remus started to make the journey home in silence. Tonks broke the silence

"You were awful quiet tonight. Is something wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" Remus said

"Come one, you can tell me. Arella said she heard someone growling, was that you?"

"No!"

Tonks raised her eyebrow

"Okay maybe it was"

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Remus started walking a little fast to get away. Tonks started to run after him when her arm hurt again.

"OWWW!" She said

Remus turned and she was holding her arm looking out at a deserted park.

"Whats wrong?"

Tonks turned her head towards him

"Werewolves are near by?"


End file.
